


Finished, Over, Done

by RebaJean



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Alternate ending to the story set during the brainwashed Mamoru/dark Endymion arc of the Sailor Moon story. Drabble for "betrayal" prompt challenge at Aria's Ink.





	Finished, Over, Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.
> 
> Original version published August 8, 2010.

~ ~ ~

 

Luna glared; her eyes narrowed to mere slits. Her back humped and fur bristled instinctively. She hissed.

"Mamoru, don't leave me!" Usagi wailed. She stumbled down the darkened alley after his swiftly receding black clad form.

He paused and half turned. "I warned you not to follow me. Go home."

"But Mamoru, you can't go. We haven't finished talking," Usagi begged, her eyes tearing. She continued to edge her way slowly through the debris and around the dumpsters.

"Leave it be, Usagi. It's finished, over, done." He resumed his silent stalk toward the other end of the chasm between the buildings.

"No. . .noooo...!" the petite blonde screamed as she sprinted toward his receding back. She leapt in the air grasping him from behind, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. He grunted as he absorbed the impact of the not so light weight girl.

The dark prince twisted; Usagi's eyes went wide with shock and pain. She stared in disbelief as she slipped down his body and fell sprawled on the dirty alley floor. "Endymion . . . " she whispered as she breathed her last.

"I told you not to follow me," Endymion smirked as he wiped his knife on Usagi's skirt. Collapsing the blade, he slipped the switchblade in his jacket pocket and took out his sunglasses. He donned the shades, strode swiftly out into the light and crossed the street.

Luna paused at the side of her former mistress. She lapped a bit of the blood trickling down Usagi's side. "Foolish girl, you never did know when to listen," she commented. She trotted down the alley and followed her master into the light.

 

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
